


King Solomon's Mines (A WayHaught AU)

by Danvers47



Category: King Solomon's Mines, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Waverly heads off in search of her father, Julian, after he goes missing in search of King Solomon's mines. She discovers Alan Quartermaine's daughter, Nicole, who helps her go in search of Julian. With the help of Bobo, Nicole and Waverly set out on an adventure and have to race against Dolls and Doc to get to the mines first.  (Based on Kng Solomon's Mines movie with Richard Chamberland and Sharon Stone)
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane, Waverly Earp & Julian/Charlie, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Doc Holliday
Comments: 36
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my favorite movies, although pretty corny, is King Solomon's Mines with Richard Chamberland and Sharon Stone. While watching it the other day, I came up with the idea of a WayHaugt AU with a somewhat modern day version of the movie. I hope you all enjoy. I have a few chapters done, so I will post one every few days. Hope you guys like it!!

As Brunswik entered the library, Waverly inquired of him about her father. “Has there been any word, Brunswik?”

As the butler sat the tea on the desk amongst the books and papers Waverly had scattered, he said no. “It’s been months since he left on his expedition. Something must have happened.” Taking a sip of tea, she continued. “I’ve been going through his research and discovered what he was looking for, King Solomon’s Mines.” Sitting her tea down, she began pointing out places on the map that his notes had eluded. Brunswik knew better than to interrupt her thinking aloud, so he just stood at the edge of the desk and listened quietly.

He was quickly brought to attention when she mentioned organizing a search mission for him since she now knew where he was going. “But, Miss Waverly, you can’t be certain that was his travel pattern. Plus, you can’t go alone,” he declared.

Sitting back in her chair, she took another sip of her tea. “Brunswik, my father could be lost, hurt, or worse. I will not sit here and ignore these things. I can do this. He taught me well. Plus, I’m not going alone. I’ll have a team with me. And, I know just who to get to lead it the expedition.” Waverly picked up a business card she had found among her father’s things. The name on it was Alan Quartermaine.

* * *

The helicopter landed in a clearing near the small town of Middleton just outside Toronto, Canada. Waverly’s research found this was the last known address for Mr. Quartermaine. A taxi took her to the address where she found a bar. The name on the sign hanging above the door read _Quartermaine’s._

Although confused, she pushed the door open and entered. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to darkness. If you wanted information, the person in the bar to talk to was the bartender. Waverly looked toward the bar and saw a tall red head wiping the counter down and smiling at whatever the customer was saying to her. Waverly took a seat at the end of the bar so she could ask the bartender questions without anyone overhearing.

When the red head noticed her, she slung her rag over her shoulder and walked toward Waverly. “What can I getcha?” she asked noticing the the dark hair flowing from underneath the brown hat upon the woman's head and the white shirt opened low enough to allow ones eyes to wander and the mind to imagine.

“Information, I hope,” Waverly answered.

The bartender looked at Waverly curiously. “You lost?”

Waverly smiled and shook her head no. “I’m actually looking for someone.”

“Aren’t we all,” the red head said as she shook out her towel and began wiping the counter in front of Waverly.

She watched the red head's arms move in slow circles on the bar top. Her eyes ran up the woman's arms noticing well muscled biceps under her t-shirt sleeves. Taking a deep breath and refocus, Waverly said, "I’m looking for Alan Quartermaine.”

The red head stopped wiping and looked at the woman in front of her. “Why are you looking for him?”

“Mr. Quartermaine, I believe, once worked with my father. I was hoping he could now help me,” Waverly answered not wanting to divulge too much.

“Yeah, well, he can’t,” the woman answered as she went back to wiping the bar without really looking up.

“But, I really need to find him. I need his help!” Waverly said a little loud.

The red head stopped and looked at the woman in front of her. “Look, lady, I don’t know who you are or what you want with my father, but it isn’t going to happen, ok?”

“Your father? But I thought….If it’s money, I can pay whatever you want, please, I really need to find him!”

The red head moved a little closer to Waverly who noticed tears glistening in her eyes, “I will say it again, he can’t help you. He’s dead,” she choked out.

Waverly instinctly reached for the woman’s hands and covered them with her own. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

The red head looked down at the hands covering her own and then slowly pulled them back to wipe the tears trailing from her eyes. “Happened a year ago. Cancer.”

“I’m so sorry I was pushy.” Waverly laid her arms on the bar and leaned against the railing. "I was hoping he could help me find my father.”

“What happened to him?”

“That’s what I am hoping to find out. He went on an expedition almost 6 months ago and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Where was his expedition headed?”

“Africa.”

The red head nodded. Many had headed to Africa and the Amazon in search of fortune. This guy was probably one of those.

Waverly started to slid off the bench and leave, when the red head called out to her. “Hey, you didn’t tell me your father’s name. Maybe I can help, see if I know him.”

“Julian. Julian Hollstein.”

“Hollstein?” the woman questioned.

“Yeah. Why?”

The red head turned toward the other end of the bar and motioned for someone else to take over. She came around and grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her toward the back. Waverly scooted to a halt and yelled, “Stop! Where are we going? I don’t even know you!”

“I’m Nicole, Quartermaine’s daughter. I’m pretty sure I know where your father is because he contacted my father just before he died and sent him a box of ……research.” Nicole tugged Waverly’s hand again. “Now, you coming or what?”

Waverly allowed herself to be pulled along to an office in the back. Nicole locked the door after they were in. In there was a safe, a huge safe. Nicole opened the safe and took out a box sitting it on her desk. “Dad received this about a year ago. I didn’t open it until a few months ago. Now, with you here, it makes more sense,” she said as she removed the lid and took out a letter. She handed it to Waverly and said, “I’m assuming you’re Waverly.”

“Oh, God, I didn’t even introduce myself!” She reached her hand out to Nicole. “Yes, sorry. Hi, I’m Waverly Hollstein.”

Nicole smiled and shook her hand. “Hi, I’m Nicole. Nicole Quartermaine.”

Their hands lingered in one another’s. Finally, their fingers slid apart and Waverly opened the letter.

_Dear Alan,_

_I hope this finds you well. I’ve done it! I have finally found Kings Solomon’s Mines! I am afraid to leave my research unguarded. I knew you would keep it safe for me. If something goes wrong, I’m sure Waverly will find you. She’s too smart for her own britches at times. She really challenges you to keep up with her. If she does manage to come looking, and I’m positive she will, please, give her the box. She will figure it out and finish my work. I’m sorry, Alan, to just throw this at you, but you are the only whom I trust and who understands my passion for the mines. Thank you, old friend. Take care. Hopefully we will meet again someday._

_Sincerely,_

_Julian Hollstein_

Waverly wiped the tears from her eyes and gently folded the letter. “I’m going to give you some time with this. I’ll be at the bar if you need anything,” Nicole said quietly.

As she turned to walk away, Waverly grabbed her hand. “Thank you,” she whispered. Nicole nodded and gave Waverly’s hand a gently squeeze.

For the next several hours, Waverly was buried in the box and its contents. Nicole would periodically come to check on her bringing her food and drink. When the bar closed, Waverly was still engrossed in the contents. Nicole crawled onto the couch in her office and watched the woman at her desk totally engrossed in books and notes that were scattered atop her desk.

The morning found Nicole curled up on the couch and Waverly lay across the desk top. Nicole stirred and stretched trying to get her boundaries. Looking around, she saw Waverly at her desk with her head laying on her folded arms. She couldn’t help to appreciate the woman’s beauty. She had wavey dark brown hair that hung loosely well past her shoulders. She was short and thin but well-muscled. She looked so peaceful lying on her desk, she hated to wake her. She chose to go make coffee allowing her more time to sleep. Nicole returned later with a plate of eggs and toast and hot coffee for them both. She sat the tray on the table in front of the couch. Hearing the motion, Waverly began to stir. “Morning,” she said sleepily.

“Hey. I hope you like coffee and eggs,” Nicole said presenting the tray to Waverly who smiled.

“Sounds delicious,” she said as she moved toward the couch. Taking her cup she curled into the corner of the couch with a leg folded beneath her. “Ummm, this is good,” she said taking a sip.

“Freshly brewed with freshly ground beans,” Nicole informed her glad that she liked it.

As they ate breakfast, Waverly told Nicole what she had discovered. “I need to go the House of Isis in Tongola. That’s the starting point.”

“Waverly, you can’t go alone. It’s not safe. This whole thing is not safe. You’re father proved that when he disappeared.”

“Nicole, he’s my father. I can’t just sit back and do nothing. If it was your father, what would do?”

“Point taken, but it doesn’t change the fact that it isn’t safe.”

“I’ve got a lot to do. Find someone who will take me, get all the supplies, my God, how can I get it all done?” Waverly babbled.

Nicole knew it wasn’t the best idea, but she also realized that Waverly was not going to let this idea go. She was going safe or not. In truth, Nicole would probably do the same if it was her father. As Nicole finished her coffee, she argued with herself about taking Waverly herself. The journey would be hard, but at least she would know that Waverly at least had a chance of seeing it through.

“I’ll take you,” Nicole said as she sat down her cup.

“What?” Waverly asked surprised.

“I’ll take you. I’m not Alan Quartermaine’s daughter for nothing. He used to take me on his expeditions when I became old enough to keep up. I’m not him, but I’m something.”

Waverly thought, _Yes you are, Nicole._ “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. Plus I have a few connections that might can help.”

Waverly smiled and reached out her hand. Nicole took it and smiled back. “Welcome aboard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Waverly and Nicole are in Africa, the danger begins along with attraction. I'm still trying to follow my favorite parts of the movie while trying to add my own. Enjoy!!

Nicole and Waverly wanted to be inconspicuous as they entered Tongola. They landed at an airfield in a clearing far enough away so as not to be seen and spent the day walking. By the time they reached the city, it was dusk. The white walls of city were illuminated by the lights on the inside. The guards were already at the gates getting ready to close them for the night when the two women entered the city. Although Waverly wanted to head straight to the House of Isis, Nicole argued against it. She had arranged one of her father’s confidents to meet them in the morning so they would have extra protection. Plus, Nicole wanted at least one night in a real bed and one last shower before heading into the jungles of Africa.

They stuck close together as they made their way to an inn. Nicole arranged one room for the night. There was no way she was leaving Waverly alone in a room in Tongola. In the room, Nicole secured the door and threw her pack on the floor. Waverly meandered to the window and looked down on the streets below. People were still elbow to elbow in the market area even with a few merchants closed for the night. The lights made it look almost magical. Waverly was lost in the scenery and didn’t realize Nicole had come up behind her. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes,” Waverly whispered.

“I’m going to take a shower. Do you care to order us some dinner?” Nicole asked as she fumbled through her pack.

“Sure. Anything special?”

“Surprise me,” Nicole answered and closed the bathroom door. When she exited wrapped in her towel, Waverly was on the bed relaxing against the wall. Waverly’s breath caught when she saw Nicole’s still damp body wrapped in only a towel. Nicole finished towel drying her short cropped red hair and asked what she ordered.

Still staring at the woman in front of her and noticing the long lean legs and just how short the towel was covering Nicole, Waverly didn’t hear the question. Looking at Waverly, she noticed her staring. “See something you like?” Nicole asked.

Not hearing the question again but realizing that Nicole had stopped drying her hair, Waverly blushed from the top of her head down to the top of her shirt disappearing in the crevice of her breasts. Snapping back to reality, Waverly stumbled to find her words, “Uh, what? Did you say something? Sorry!”

Nicole laughed softly at Waverly’s embarrassment but also making a mental note of her interest. “It’s okay. I was just asking about dinner.”

“Right. Dinner. Uh..um…yes. I, uh, ordered some kind of soup on special and dessert with bread and a salad. Yes, that’s it.”

Nicole thought a flustered Waverly was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She couldn’t wait to get to know the other sides of her. Smiling at her, Nicole said, “Sounds good. How long?”

“Not long. Should be here any time,” Waverly said trying to not look at Nicole.

“I’ll, uh, put on some clothes and be right back. Hopefully it will be here by then.” Waverly watched Nicole retreat back into the bathroom and shut the door. That’s when she finally seemed to breath.

The next morning found Waverly snuggled against Nicole’s back with an arm wrapped around her waist. When she realized what she was doing, she eased her arm from around Nicole and slid back to her side of the bed. Nicole, who was already awake and enjoying the feel of Waverly’s body against hers, didn’t move. She kept her eyes closed and gave Waverly time to move. When she felt the girl slide to the other side, Nicole rolled over and sighed but kept her eyes closed. She could feel Waverly’s gaze on her but didn’t move. She wasn’t sure what it was between them, but she didn’t want to rush it or scare her away.

Waverly went to the bathroom and readied herself for the day. When she came out of the bathroom, Nicole was on the bed with breakfast. “I hope this is ok. I ran downstairs and grabbed what I could.”

Waverly took the bread and coffee. “It’s great thanks,” she said.

After they finished breakfast, they checked out and headed through the market area. As they made their way through, Waverly was approached by a man in chieftain headdress adorned with elaborate jewelry. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it like he was testing the consistency. Waverly jerked her arm away. His guards yelled and pointed their staffs at her. Nicole jumped in between Waverly and the staffs. “It’s okay. Talk about it later, boss,” Nicole said holding up her own hands in defense and indicating she was not a threat. With one arm wrapped around Waverly’s waist holding her close to her back, Nicole backed them slowly away.

When they were a safe distance, Waverly asked, “What the hell was that?”

“That was the Mapaki. Cannibals. He was testing your….tenderness,” Nicole explained.

Waverly fumed. They had wasted enough time. “I hired you to take me to the House of Isis, not to take me on a tour of the market place and cannibals!” Waverly hurled at Nicole who bit her lip in anger.

“Fine! It’s just in the next court yard!!” Nicole yelled back. But as Waverly sauntered away in a huff, she couldn’t help but to admire the sashay of Waverly’s hips. Watching her walk away, she noticed someone following Waverly. Nicole took off trying to catch her.

As Waverly walked through a narrow street, someone grabbed her from behind. Next thing she knew, two men had her and was rolling her up a Tongolian rug. She felt herself begin carried. She squirmed, pushed, and wiggled, but she could not get out of the rug. It was hot. She was sweating, and it was getting hard to breath. She kept screaming to be released. In the next instant, she felt herself being lowered. She heard a deep voice say, “We have wondrous things her in Tongola. Now it seems we have talking rugs,” She felt the rug being pulled and unrolled. She was rolling so fast she couldn’t stop and rolled right off the edge of the building landing in a vegetable cart below.

Nicole, who was still trying to find Waverly, saw her land in the cart and ran toward her. The horse haltered to the cart spooked and bolted. Nicole raced after it and managed to catch the side rail and with Waverly’s help, managed to pull herself into the cart. Climbing over the vegetables, Nicole captured the reins and slowed the horse. However, the jolt of the cart and loosened clasp by Nicole’s climb into the cart caused the bed of the cart to open. The vegetables along with Waverly tumbled unceremoniously out and onto the street.

Once Nicole gets the horse stopped, she jumped out and raced to Waverly’s side who was stumbling around in the vegetable pieces trying to find her balance. Helping Waverly to her feet, Nicole noticed the men running toward them. She grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her along through the side streets to the House of Isis. They locked the door behind them. Leaning back they tried to catch their breath.

A short dark skinned man emerges from among the merchandise. “AHHHH, customers,” he coos. “I’m Jeremy. Welcome to my shop. What can I help you with?”

Waverly was the first to speak. “I’m looking for my father, Julian Hollstein. I believe he came to see you about a map.”

Jeremy seemed to become nervous at the mention of Julian’s name. “Ahhh, my dear, many people come to see me about many maps.”

“This was a very special map,” Waverly continued as Nicole began looking around the room and noticing many unusual items. She had heard of Jeremy. He would sell his own mother if he thought he could make a profit. That’s when she noticed a sarcophagus with a _Not For Sale_ sign hanging from it. As she moved toward it, she heard Jeremy say, “They are all very special maps.”

“What’s this?” Nicole interrupted pointing to the sarcophagus.

“Oh, please, don’t touch that. It’s priceless!” Jeremy exclaimed as he rushed toward it.

“Priceless? And not for sale?” Nicole said. “I don’t think so.” She removed the sign and slid the lid aside revealing a mummy. But, it didn’t smell like a mummy. “This is formaldehyde. This is fake!” she exclaimed taking out her knife.

“What!?” yelled Jeremy.

Waverly paled. “You don’t think…..” her sentence trailed off. Nicole shrugged and placed the knife at the tip of the mummy’s head and gentle cut through the cloth over the face. When she peeled back the cloth, she revealed a man’s face. “Rupert,” Waverly said shocked.

Both Nicole and Jeremy asked at the same moment, “RUPERT?”

“Rupert is father’s assistant. Or, at least he was,” Waverly noticed something sticking out from the mummy's folded arms. It was a statue. Jeremy took the statue from Waverly and explained that this was a map. The statue was in shape of a woman whose abdomen was the plains leading to the breasts of Sheba where supposedly King Solomon’s Mines were located.

Nicole had been watching Waverly, watching the anger flicker in her eyes. Suddenly Waverly punched Jeremy in the face knocking him backward into the sarcophagus and into Rupert. “Alright, you shit ticket, this proves my father was here. NOW WHERE IS HE!!??” she yelled and punched Jeremy again this time sending him into a table with vases.

Jeremy reached his hand into one of the vases and pulled out a gun. Nicole seeing this, ran to Waverly grabbing her hand and pulling her behind a large round pillar. Nicole pulled out her own gun and shot back at Jeremy. When she ran out of bullets, she took off her pack and pulled out a small stick of dynamite. Lighting it, she threw it away from Jeremy. He sees what she had done and takes off clambering over artifacts to find it. Nicole uses this chance to escape. Grabbing Waverly’s hand, they race to door. Swinging the door open, they run face to face into two men with guns and guards behind them also armed. Nicole pulls Waverly back into the shop. They fall to the floor and cover their heads anticipating the blast from the dynamite. As the two men begin to laugh at the women thinking them to be cowards, Jeremy stands up and yells, “I’VE GOT IT!!!”

The dynamite explodes scattering debris and the force pushing the men and guard against the wall. Nicole and Waverly quickly run out. Bobo arrived outside just as the chaos of the explosion begins. Nicole handed Waverly over to Bobo. “Get her out of here!” she yelled.

“No, Nicole! Where are you going?” Waverly questioned.

“I’m going to slow these guys down. Now go with Bobo. I’ll meet up with you a few minutes. GO!” She made sure Waverly was actually going with Bobo before making her way back to the shop. The two men were climbing out of the debris and weren’t happy.

“What in tarnation?” one asked.

“That would Hollstein’s daughter,” the other answered.

Nicole watched as they made their way to the back of the building. Nicole followed and peaked through a crack that was now in the wall. She watched as the two men questioned Julian trying to get him to reveal the way to the mines. “Talk or die,” one said with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and gun pointed at the Julian. He didn’t flinch. The other stepped forward and growled, “I will peel off your skin inch by retched inch if you do not tell us the way to the mines!”

Nicole felt a poke in her back. “Turn around nice and slow,” a voice said. As she did, she fit a rock in her hand. As she turned, she slammed it into the guards head knocking him down. She took off running toward the unmanned jeep he had left. Climbing in, she started off down the street hoping to find Bobo and Waverly. Just as she reached the gates of the city, she saw them. She slowed down long enough for them to climb in. Flooring it, she headed for the train tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now know that Julian is alive. But who are the two men holding him hostage? Keep reading to find out!!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going?” Waverly asked.

Nicole explained seeing Julian and the conversation she had overheard. “They are taking the train to the plains. We are going to stop the train and get your father. Hopefully.” Nicole explained.

“So, he’s alive?"

“Yes, he’s alive. But I’m not sure for how long,” Nicole replied honestly.

Waverly nodded. They rode in silence until it was dark. Nicole finally pulled over and turned off the engine. The jeep had a bed like a truck, so Waverly and Nicole laid down and tried to rest while Bobo slept underneath as protection.

The morning sun woke Nicole. When she tried to move, she realized that Waverly was once again snuggled against her. This time, however, since Nicole was lying on her back, Waverly’s head was lying on Nicole’s chest and one arm and leg were draped across Nicole. Nicole’s arm was wrapped around Waverly’s shoulders.

Nicole looked down into Waverly’s face. She couldn’t resist running her fingers through Waverly’s hair as it cascaded down on her own arm and into her palm. She reached her other arm over and gently rubbed Waverly’s arm lying across her stomach. Her skin was so smooth and soft. Nicole slowly dipped her head and brushed a soft kiss across Waverly’s forehead. Waverly shifted against Nicole and blinked in the bright sunshine. Raising her head and propping herself on her elbow, she looked down and realized that Nicole was staring at her.

“What?” Waverly asked.

“You,” Nicole said.

“Me? What about me?” she said not breaking the gaze with Nicole.

Nicole reached up and gently caressed Waverly’s cheek. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered as her heart beat out her chest and butterflies swarmed her stomach. 

Waverly blushed and smiled shyly. “I really want to kiss, Waverly Hollstein,” Nicole breathed heavily. She didn't know where her courage was coming from, but she knew this beautiful, little spit fire in front of her was amazing and causing her to feel things she never had before. 

Waverly really wanted to kiss Nicole, but should they? Was it right? Waverly didn’t have a chance to answer her own questions because Nicole raised her head as she slowly pulled Waverly’s down to meet her own. Nicole gently brushed her lips against Waverly’s. She pulled back giving Waverly a chance to retreat. When she didn’t, Nicole touched her lips again but this time with more urgency. Waverly met her equally. As the kiss deepened, Nicole wound Waverly’s hair around her hand and pulled her down. Waverly, whose hand was still on Nicole stomach moved around her waist and pulled her against her own body. They were lost in each other when they heard someone clear their throat….loudly. They jumped apart to see Bobo standing at the back of the jeep bed staring at them.

“Morning, Bobo,” Nicole chirped.

Waverly slowly sat up and rubbed her lips avoiding both Nicole and Bobo’s gazes.

Bobo motioned in the distance and replied in a husky voice, “The train is coming.”

Nicole and Waverly climbed down and got into the cab of the jeep. Bobo climbed into the bed as she started it and the group headed off in the direction of the train tracks. Nicole parked the jeep on the tracks hoping to stop or even slow train enough to allow them to jump on. The train never slowed. The engine continued to pump even after the train hit the jeep causing an explosion. The three ran along the side of the train and was finally able to grab hold of one of the side ladders and climb aboard. They rested for a moment on the top of the train car to catch their breath. Nicole noticed poor Bobo was sitting with his eyes covered. He did not like moving things that didn’t breathe. He had tolerated the jeep, but the train was a different story. Nicole motioned Waverly to follow her. They would head toward the caboose where they assumed the men would be holding Julian.

They ran along the top of the train cars until there was break. Seeing the break, Nicole motioned for Waverly to slow and get down. Easing up to the side, Nicole saw that the next car was a flat car used as the guard’s van. The sides were lined with sandbags and guns. Through the middle stood soldiers keeping patrol of the open land. “Danmit!” Nicole whispered to herself. Waverly had slid herself up to have a look. Nicole pointed at her own head and shrugged her shoulders letting Waverly know she had no idea of the next move. Smiling, Waverly sat up on her elbows, grabbed her boobs, and shrugged. Nicole nodded that it was worth a try. Boobs were all it took to distract a man.

Nicole helped Waverly swing down on the side of the bogie. They unbuttoned their shirts and shifted their breasts making them fuller. Both admired the view secretly. As they jumped across to the guard’s van, the soldiers turned and looked at them. The women smiled and began weaving in and out between the men stroking their shoulders as they passed. The women could feel them watching as they passed and jumped across the next car. Opening the door, they found another group of soldiers, these younger. One had the audacity to grab Waverly as she passed and pulled her against him. Seeing him run his hands up Waverly’s back, Nicole wanted to punch him in the face. But before Nicole had the chance to move, Waverly wiggled free and smacked at his hands. Shaking a naughty finger at him, she smiled and quickly headed for the door at the other end.

Once outside, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist and asked, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. He was just a kid trying to impress the boys. I’ve dealt with much worse than that.” Waverly reassured Nicole. “Come on, let’s find my father.”

Nicole noticed the curtain drawn on the window of the door. She swung herself over the ladder and looked at the top of the car. She was happy to see that it had a raised window on top. She motioned Waverly to follow her. They crept along to the window. Looking down they saw Julian tied in a chair with abrasions all over his face. The two men Nicole had seen before were standing in front of him threateningly.

While their attention was still on Julian, Nicole used her knife to jimmy the window lock. However, just as it opened, the trained lurched sending Waverly head first through it. Nicole grabbed her legs and tried to pull her back up. But the tallest man grabbed her arms and pulled on through depositing her roughly on the floor. “Oh, look, the talking rug is back,” he laughed.

Julian closed his eyes in dismay, “Oh no, Waverly,” he whispered.

“Daddy,” she cried and tried to go to her father. The larger man pulled her back.

In a slow southern drawl of a voice, the smaller man informed, “I believe this sweet little thing is not alone as I saw hands on her ankles as she fell through the window.” With that he took out his gun and began shooting randomly through the roof.

Waverly screamed, “NO!”

The smaller man kept shooting. Nicole was dancing around on the top of the car like a cat on hot coals. At one point she lost her footing and was dangling precariously by the rim. She fought to pull herself up but her feet couldn't get traction to give her leverage. Just as her hand slipped, another firmer, larger hand grabbed hers. It was Bobo. He easily pulled her up and back onto the roof. Once safe, she wrapped her arms around him giving him thanks. She then pointed in the car below to show that’s where Waverly and her father were located. Bobo nodded.

Inside the car, Waverly asked the identity of the men. “Pardon my rudeness of non-introductions,” the small man said. “I am Henry Holliday, but everyone calls me Doc. This here,” indicating the larger man, “is my partner of sorts, Dolls.”

“What do you want with my father?” she continued and she leaned against Julian’s tied wrist.

“It seems that he knows the location of a certain mine, of which we want…or rather need to procure for our boss.” Doc moved forward toward Waverly. “But sadly your daddy, here, does not want to cooperate. But seeing as how we have something to bargain with now, we might be able to change his mind.”

Dolls grabbed Waverly up like she weighed nothing. Spinning her around, he placed his hand around her so he could quickly and easily snap her neck if her father didn’t comply.

Bending down to look at Julian in the eye, Doc said, “Now, sir, if you’d be so kind as to tell us the location.”

Julian hesitated which Dolls noticed and tightened his grip on Waverly causing her to gasp. Julian relented and told the men the location. Doc tipped his hat as a thank you and motioned Dolls to release Waverly. ”Torture gives me such as appetite,” he sneered. She dropped to the floor holding her throat trying to catch her breath. The two men exited the car and headed back toward the front of the train.

When Nicole judged them to be far enough away, she whispered to Bobo to disconnect the caboose from the train. The car slowly came to stop as Nicole and Bobo entered the car. Bobo released Julian as Nicole checked on Waverly.

Once Nicole judged them both to be ok, she said to Waverly, “We have your father. Now let’s get you home.”

“NO!” yelled Julian. “You must stop them. They cannot reach the mine!” he declared earnestly. “Waverly, I have spent my life trying to find this wonder. I can’t let it fall into the hands of those greedy men. Please, please, stop them.” He begged.

Waverly turned to Nicole. “Nicole, I have to do this. I have to stop them. I don’t know how, but I’ve got to….with or without you.”

Nicole touched Waverly’s cheek and said, “Where you go, I go,” and bent to place a gently kiss on her lips. Waverly smiled and pulled her back to seal their deal of staying with one another.

Her father looked on in confusion. Bobo wrapped Julian’s arm around his shoulder for support and then said, “I’ll explain on the way to the village, sir.” Julian nodded. As they walked away, he turned to see his daughter still wrapped in the red head’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly set off on their journey to the mines. What happens when they find a old airstrip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are enjoying this! It has been so fun to write. Let me know what you think!!!

Dusk was starting to settle across the land. Nicole decided they needed to stop for the night. They were both exhausted. Nicole found a place under some trees. She gathered some wood and lit a fire. Although the days in Africa were hot, the nights could be bitterly cool. While scavenging for wood, Nicole found some berries and dandelions. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something.

With the fire glowing, Nicole and Waverly leaned back on a log with their feet outstretched munching on the berries and a granola bar Waverly had stuck in her pocket. The talked about the location and how to get there. Nicole told her it wasn’t going to be easy. “I know,” she replied as she laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder and took her hand in her own, “but at least I have you with me.” Nicole smiled and laid her head on Waverly’s.

* * *

The next morning they sat off across the grassy fields. As they walked along, Nicole stopped and turned her ear to listen more closely. If she wasn’t mistaken it was a plane. She motioned Waverly to bend down and hide in the tall grass. Sure enough, as they lay there, a single engine plane flew over. Nicole raised up enough to see what direction it was headed. She had an idea.

A mile away, they found an old military airfield with a few planes still on the stripe. Nicole located a plane at the end of the line. She and Waverly stealthily made their way to it. Nicole helped Waverly climb in. Nicole ran around and began to spin the propeller. She spun it several times and looked to see if Waverly was pushing the button she had been instructed to push. She saw Waverly looking around the cockpit curiously but not really doing anything. “Waverly!” Nicole whispered harshly to get her attention. “Push the damn red button!”

Once Waverly’s attention was back on track, she began pushing the button. The plane moved forward knocking Nicole to the ground with the wing of the plane gliding over her. Nicole jumped up and chased the plane down the field. She managed to grasp the wing and pull herself up. When she was able to see Waverly, the poor girl was in back seat of the plane just jiggling and wiggling the throttle causing the plane to veer all over the runway. This caught the attention of the men who began shooting at them. Nicole screamed for Waverly to pull the throttle up. Waverly, who was starting to panic, yelled back at Nicole, “My father always wanted a boy! He’d know how to fly this thing!”

Once Nicole got her to pull up on the throttle, the plane left the ground and took to the air with Nicole sting hanging onto the wing. Waverly began to calm down. “Hey, Nicole, this is like driving my Jeep! VROOM! VROOM!” she giggled. At that moment a series of shots flew by the plane. “WHAT WAS THAT!?” Waverly exclaimed.

Nicole looked ahead and saw another plane flying straight at them. Looking back at Waverly, she noticed the girl had for some reason covered her eyes. More shots rang out. Nicole, still trying to get up on the wing, saw that Waverly was no longer holding the throttle and was heading their own plane straight at the other seemingly unaware she was playing a game of chicken. Nicole yelled, “For God’s sake, Waverly, open your eyes and pull the damn stick between your legs!!!!”

Waverly did open her eyes just as the plane dodged them and crashed. Nicole laid her head on the wing and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was able to pull herself up and climb in to the front seat. They flew in silence for a while. Nicole noticed a caravan in the fields up ahead. She flew low causing the slaves to drop their masters and run away. Other men started shooting at their plane. She realized then, it was Doc and Dolls.

In her exploration of the plane, Waverly had found some bombs. As Nicole did another flyover, Waverly dropped them. As people scattered in all directions, some began running back toward the Doc and Dolls who were still crawling from the palates the slaves dropped on the first flyover. Looking more closely, Waverly noticed a herd of elephants were chasing them. Seeing the chaos headed their way, Doc and Dolls began running away as well. The two women shared a laugh as they watched the chaos unfold beneath them.

* * *

The plane began to sputter and choke. Waverly noticed oil leaking from the side of the craft. Nicole decided she had better land soon or they would crash. Fighting the throttle, she managed to get the plane close to the ground, but she also realized the plane may not land safely and could actually flip once it touched down. She and Waverly climbed out onto the wing and jumped. They landed with the least amount of grace possible. They watched as the plane did flip and burst into flames exploding when the gas tank lit.

They were bleeding and out of breath, but they were alive. Nicole decided to make camp near the plane since the heat from its fire would offer some warmth. It really wasn't a camp. It was more like a bonfire. As they lay on their backs looking up at the stars, Waverly apologized. “Nicole, I’m sorry about today….in the plane….shutting my eyes. I panicked. I never panic!”

Nicole held Waverly ‘s hand and rubbed her thumb over it. “It’s okay, Waves. We all panic sometimes.” She rolled over and propped her head on her hand and looked at the girl beside her. “Plus, I kinda panicked too, you know,” she admitted.

“So we panicked together,” Waverly offered.

“Yeah, Waves, we panicked together,” Nicole giggled. “Now try to get some sleep. We’ve still got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.” Nicole laid her head on her folded arm and pulled Waverly against her front. She kissed her forehead when Waverly turned her head to the side to get comfortable. In moments the two were asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more action in this chapter. The next chapter might have a little more smut along with cannibals. Stay tuned!!!! Also, thanks for all the kudos and comments! Keep them coming!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nicole and Waverly continue their journey, they aren't as safe as they think we they run into the Mapaki again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOPS! Sorry! I thought I had posted this one. So I guess you'll get two chapters tonight and a little WayHaught lovin'. ENJOY!!!

The morning found Waverly waking to something cooking. How is something cooking? She opened her eyes to find Nicole sitting by a small fire with something hanging over it roasting. Seeing Waverly stir, Nicole smiled and said, “Morning, baby.”

Blushing Waverly returned the smile. “Morning.” No one had ever called her that and made it sound so damn sexy. But then again, she had never met Nicole until now. “What’s for breakfast?”

Nicole thought before speaking. She was afraid to tell the girl in front of her what it was in fear she wouldn’t eat. So she asked, “Do you really want to know?”

“Do I?” asked Waverly skeptically.

“Probably not. Just think of it as chicken.” Nicole laughed as she pulled some of the meat from the stick. Waverly tried not to think about what she was eating. It really wasn’t that bad. It actually did have the taste of chicken, but then doesn’t everything.

When they had finished and put out their small fire, the two women began the long track again. The sun was hot as it beat down on them. Nicole did manage to find them a water source where they took a small break in the shade.

Nicole watched as Waverly stood in the water of the stream and splashed water on herself to cool off. Her mouth became dry and her heart beat sped up as she watched Waverly remove her shirt and throw it to the bank. The girl stood in the water with nothing but her shorts and bra with trails of water cascading over her shoulders, breasts, and down those firm abs. Nicole licked her lips imagining her tongue licking the water from her body. Waverly could sense Nicole watching her. She smirked and quickly glanced toward the girl on the bank of the stream. “See something you like, Nicole?”

To answer Nicole stood and made her way to Waverly. They were both shaking as Nicole slid her hands around the girl’s damped waist and Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck tangling her fingers in her red locks. Nicole captured Waverly’s lips and slid her tongue along across them requesting permission. Passion ignited when their tongues met. Hands roamed and heat built in their cores. They couldn’t get close enough.

Nicole broke the kiss and moved along Wavelry’s jaw and down her neck. Waverly hummed when Nicole kissed the spot just below her lover’s ear. Nicole couldn’t get enough of Waverly. She loved the taste of the woman and the feel of her hands on her body. But, she needed to be sure this was what Waverly wanted. She pulled back to look into the beautiful hazel eyes and breathlessly asked, “Are you sure?”

Waverly’s heart nearly burst. No one had ever asked for her consent. They had always just assumed. Waverly smiled and answered the question by unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt. That’s all Nicole needed. She seized Waverly’s lips with her own in a fury of passion while Waverly wrestled with the buttons. As soon as Waverly had the buttons undone, Nicole bent and scoped Waverly into her arms and carried back to the bank. She released Waverly’s legs and let her slide down. Nicole’s eyes darkened with hunger feeling the softness of her lover glide down her body.

When Waverly’s feet touched the ground, she slide Nicole’s shirt off and threw it precariously. Their lips crashed together, hands roaming over one another’s body, searching, exploring. Nicole released Waverly long enough to find their shirts and lay them so she could lay Waverly down. She didn’t want her lying on the rough ground. Waverly understood and lay down pulling Nicole with her. Their lips met again slowly exploring and gliding building the passion between the two as their hands traveled over one another’s body.

Nicole slipped Waverly’s bra strap down shoulder and began gently feathering kisses across the top of her breast. Waverly dug her hands in Nicole’s hair holding her close. She needed more, though. She pushed herself up on an elbow, reached around and undid the clasp on her bra. Nicole watched in awe and Waverly shed it and threw it to the side. “God, you’re beautiful,” Nicole whispered than ran her hands gently over the Waverly’s mounds grazing her nipples with her thumbs. Waverly’s breath caught as electricity seemed to race through her body. She arched her back and pulled Nicole’s head to her breast. Nicole flicked one nipple with her tongue as her hand massaged the other. Waverly moaned as Nicole began sucking her nipple. But she wanted more. She wanted to feel Waverly’s heat, to fully taste her.

Nicole ground her hips into woman beneath. Waverly met each movement with her own. Nicole maneuvered herself so her she work her way down with her mouth. Waverly raised her head and watched as Nicole used her tongue to trace a path between her breasts, over her abs, and down to her belly button. From there she traced the waistband of her shorts. Nicole wanted to be sure Waverly was ready for this. Looking up, she asked, “Are you sure?”

Waverly nodded her eyes glazed with hot passion. Nicole worked Waverly’s shorts off and began kissing her inner thigh. Nicole could see Waverly’s panties were soaked. She just needed to touch, to taste. She nipped at Waverly’s core through her panties. Waverly raised her hips and let out a guttural growl. Nicole wanted to take her time, but she couldn’t wait. She needed to feel this beautiful girl beneath her. She pulled the panties away and made her way back between Waverly’s legs. She loved the scent that met her. Looking at Waverly one last time, she saw wanting and needing staring back at her. She placed her face between Waverly’s legs and ran her tongue through her folds. “Oh, God, Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed as she gripped the ground trying to find something to keep her flying away.

Waverly was so hot and so wet. She tasted so damn good. Nicole let her tongue explore as she ran her hands up Waverly’s sides. Waverly was withering beneath her moaning and begging for more. When Nicole took Waverly’s clit in her mouth and began to run her tongue over as she sucked, the girl grabbed Nicole’s head and held her there. Nicole knew she was close. As she continued to work on Waverly’s clit, she slid two fingers into her and began sliding them in and out. Waverly met every thrust. “Baby, I’m……”

With the next thrust of her fingers, Nicole curled them and found the spot that caused Waverly to explode. Nicole felt the waves of the orgasm pulse through her lover's hot wet walls and she tasted the juices that filled her mouth. She rode out the orgasm with Waverly. When she finally came down from her high, Nicole gently kissed her. Waverly could taste herself which was a new experience.

“Are you ok, baby?” Nicole said as she let her fingers trail over Waverly’s soft skin.

“I’m not sure yet,” she smiled. “Ask me in a few minutes when the world stops spinning,” she giggled.

Nicole smiled and touched her nose to Waverly’s and kissed her forehead. “Waverly Hollstein, what have you done to me?”

Waverly looked into those deep chocolate pools and answered, “Probably the same thing you’ve done to me.”

________________________________________

The two finally began their journey again. When they got to a rocky mound, Nicole saw a lone tribal man standing at the top looking down on them. Waverly asked, “Should we worry?”

“Not if it’s only him,” she answered. Deep down, she had a feeling that he wasn’t alone. Her theory was proven correct when they topped the mound. On the other side stood hundreds of people.

“Now we worry?” asked Waverly nervously and wrapping her arm around Nicole’s waist.

Pulling her closer, Nicole answered, “Uh huh, yep!”

They were herded to a tent. When the chief exited, Waverly pointed and said, “Isn’t that…..”

“Yep,” Nicole answered. There stood the chief of the Mapaki, the cannibals Waverly had a run in with in the Tongola.

As Waverly stood there looking at the chief, she noticed his necklace. She instinctively reached out to touch it and was stopped by Nicole grabbing her hand and jerking her back which caused his guards to draw their spears. “Look, don’t touch,” Nicole whispered in her ear.

“Did you see that, though?” Waverly said excitedly.

Nicole gave her a quizzical look. “His necklace? It is from the 21st dynasty? When King Solomon ruled Israel?” Waverly kept quizzing.

Nicole was clueless at the moment. She was more interested and worried about what the Mapaki were doing. There was a large pot sitting on an open fire. A staircase let to the top where the women were dumping bowls of vegetables. Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at Waverly. She did not like the idea that was running through her head. Waverly was still rambling on about the necklace and hadn’t noticed what was going on around her until the guards started herding them again….toward the ladder at the pot.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked now beginning to realize something was wrong.

“Waverly, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she answered nervously.

“OWW!” yelled Nicole as a spear poked her in the back.

“Nicole, are they doing what I think they’re doing?”

“Yeah,” Nicole answered truthfully. “But trust, me, okay? I have a plan.”

“Good, cause I have nothing!”

They were ushered up the ladder and forced to jump into the pot. The water was hot but not to the point of burning them, yet. “How’s that plan coming?” Waverly asked.

“I’ll be back,” Nicole said as she dove under the water.

“Wait!” Waverly didn’t get the word before Nicole disappeared under the water. When she resurfaced, “Ok, so do what I do, okay?” she said trying to catch her breath.

Waverly nodded and follow Nicole as she dove back under the water. They swam to the bottom of the pot and began swimming side to side kicking the sides hard creating waves. They resurfaced and caught their breath. “It’s working. Keep going, baby.”

Their muscles were aching and lungs hurt from holding their breath. The water was getting hotter, so they didn’t stop. The pot was rocking harder the more they kicked the sides. When they came up for air, Nicole warned Waverly to hold on when it finally rolled.

As they kicked a few more times, the pot rolled since the sloshing water had washed a gulley on one side. No amusement park ride could have prepared them for the ride they experience. The pot rolled and flipped down the hill at a break neck speed spinning and flinging the women in all directions in the kettle. They were flung against one another and against the hard clay sides. Finally, after seemed like hours, the pot began to slow. When it finally came to a stop, they slid down the sides and landed in the small amount of water that remained in the kettle.

Their heads were spinning when they finally came to a stop. Nicole tried to reach for Waverly to make sure she was okay, but she couldn’t decide which one to touch since she was seeing multiple. When she finally was able to find Waverly, she asked, “Baby, are you okay?”

Waverly looked at Nicole smiling and answered, “Oh, God, there are four of you.”

Nicole giggled at Waverly before asking again, “But are you okay?”

“I…I think so,” she answered trying to find Nicole to hold onto hoping to stop the spinning.

“We need to get out of here,” Nicole said trying to find her bearings and footing. Just as she managed to make it to her knees, a large lion appeared at the opening of the pot. “Oh, shit,” she said and eased her way back down.

Waverly wanted to shoo him away, but Nicole stopped her. “No, leave him alone. He’ll eventually get bored and leave.”

“So are we supposed to do until then? Turn into prunes?”

“I can think of a few things,” Nicole said placing her finger under Waverly’s chin and lifting it up to place her lips on hers. They kissed letting their tongues play. Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s shirt and caressed the muscles in her back. Waverly ran her hands over Nicole’s chest and into her wet red locks. Feeling something in her hair, Waverly pulled away to see what was in her lover’s hair. She giggled when she pulled out a piece of onion and showed it to Nicole. Nicole took the onion piece and threw it to the side as she pulled Waverly back to continue where she left off. Just as Nicole started to lay Waverly against the side of the wet kettle, they heard gun shots.

Breaking their kiss, Nicole looked toward the opening. The male lion was gone. She knew they had to leave as much as she wanted to continue making out with Waverly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly survived the Mapaki, but what about Doc and Dolls who are quickly catching up to them?

While Nicole and Waverly were making out in the oversized kettle, Doc, Dolls, and their men arrived at the Mapaki village. Although the Mapaki warriors were strong and skilled, they were no match for automatic weapons. Once the village was destroyed, the men looked around for evidence that the women had been eaten. When Doc saw the fire pit and washed out edge, he knew what they had done and were alive. These women, he decided, were no damsels in distress. They were survivors. They were smart and resourceful. They would make formidable opponents. 

Doc led Dolls and the men on the path of the escaped pot. About a mile down the hill, they finally came upon it, but it was empty. Doc began scanning the land for any sign of their direction. He quickly found footsteps in the dirt that were still wet. He motioned his men to follow. They weren’t far behind them.   
_______________________________________________________  
Nicole led Waverly through the bush and undergrowth. Nicole had released her hand to push some limbs and weeds out of the way. When she turned around, Waverly had disappeared. “Waverly!?” Nicole yelled. “Waverly!? Did you have to pee or something?” Nicole listened but heard nothing. “Damnit! Where’d she go?” 

At that moment, something grabbed Nicole under the arms and covered her mouth stifling her screams. She tried to fight, but the arms tightened. She was lifted off the ground and passed along through the trees. She felt like Tarzan only she wasn’t in control of where she was going. Finally, she her feet touched the ground and she was released. Looking around, she saw Waverly sitting on a log near the edge of a pond. Watching her, Nicole was mesmerized. Waverly was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She didn’t move as she tried to memorize the way the sun cascaded through the trees and made Waverly’s hair glimmer, the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled at the boy giving her what looked like a melon, and the way she blushed when she caught Nicole staring. She held Nicole’s gaze a brief moment before running to her, jumping in her arms, lacing her fingers through Nicole’s wild red hair and locking her ankles behind Nicole’s back. No words were uttered as they just stared into each other’s eyes drowning. 

Nicole was the first to speak. “You okay, baby?”

“I’m fine….now that you’re here.” Waverly smiled as she pressed her lips against Nicole’s. Loosing themselves in the taste of one another, Nicole supported Waverly with her hands cupping her ass. Waverly finally unlocked her ankles and slid back down to the ground never breaking their kiss. 

“Baby, as much as I want to continue this, I don’t feel comfortable in front of an audience,” Nicole admitted reluctant to let go of the woman who had started another fire that was coursing through Nicole’s veins. 

Waverly giggled and blushed. Turning on her heels, Waverly took Nicole’s hand and led her to the log. The women were graced with handfuls of fruit and berries which they gladly accepted. As they ate, Waverly suddenly stopped and gasped. “Abugwa!” she exclaimed.

Nicole looking startled for a moment asked, “What? A bug? Where?”

Turning to look at Nicole, Waverly repeated herself with a giggle. “No silly. Not a bug. Abugwa! Legend has it that the Abugwa are the guardians to King Solomon’s Mines.”

“Okay, but why are they hanging upside down?” Nicole asked.

Waverly smiled. “They are unhappy with the world. So they live upside down hoping to change it. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Okay, if you say so.” Nicole smiled at Waverly. She could sit and listen to her all day ramble on about history and legends whether she understood it or not. She just liked hearing the sound of Waverly’s voice. It was like listening to an angel. 

In the distance, something shiny caught Nicole’s eye. She turned to get a better look. Waverly, seeing Nicole staring off into the distance, was curious as to what had captured her lover’s eye. It was as if a sparkling light was floating in the air toward them. When the object got closer, they realized it was a crown. The bright silhouette was the large diamond catching the sun’s rays. 

One of the young Abugwa men placed the crown on Waverly’s head. “What’s this?” she asked laughing with happy curiousity. 

“I don’t know,” admitted Nicole taking a better look at the crown. “Maybe they think you’re a priestess or something.” Catching Waverly’s chin, she tilted her head toward her own. “Or, maybe, just the most beautiful woman they’ve ever seen.” Nicole gently let her lips ghost over Waverly’s gently brushing her tongue along her bottom lip requesting permission to deepen the kiss. Waverly gladly obliged opening her mouth and meeting Nicole’s tongue with her own. Their kiss, however, was loudly interrupted by gun fire, again. 

“We gotta go, NOW” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and stood up looking to see which way to run. Before they could move, the Abugwa captured them once again under the arms and swooped them away through the trees. The villagers dropped them a safe distance away. 

Taking a step, a large statue sprang up from the ground almost colliding with the two women. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist and pulled her out of the way against her own body. When Waverly was able to get a closer look, she realized the statue in front of them was the same one from the Jeremy’s shop. They were close. Unfortunately, they didn’t realized how close and the danger that laid in wait for them. 

________________________________________________________  
As Doc and Dolls entered the overgrown bush, Doc could easily track the women. He suddenly stopped, however, when the bushes stopped being pushed aside and tracks disappeared. “Where did they go?” he mumbled totally confused. “It’s as if they have just vanished, into thin air, which of course is not possible.”

He stood looking around trying to decipher the whereabouts of the two women. Did they change direction? He closely scanned the area. Nothing. Nothing was out of place. At that moment, something seemed to move above him. Before he could glance up, something caught him under the arms and whisked him into the trees. But instead of sitting him on a branch, the thing dropped him like a rock in a pond. Doc hit the ground hard, almost knocking the breath out of him. Dolls and his men began shooting aimlessly into the trees trying to hit whatever what attacking them. Men would disappear and then reappear in heaps on the ground. Doc, who was an excellent shot, managed to bring some of the creatures in the trees down. When one fell at his feet, he realized it was a person. “What in tarnation?” he exclaimed. 

Doc and Dolls kept shooting until men stopped falling. Doc then had to determine which way to proceed. He decided to keep going in the direction they had been heading in the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying it! We've got some new questions to answer and only a few more chapters to go. Hang in there!!!! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole now have a run in with the Cookquanans at the base of King Solomon's Mines. Bobo is also back but in what capacity? Plus, Doc and Dolls are still on their heels.

Waverly was so engrossed with the statue and its engravings that she was oblivious to the men with spears behind it until Nicole swung her around behind her. “Nicole, what…?”

“Waves, …stay….NO!” Nicole yelled when the men grabbed them by the arms and drug them forward. The women tried to pull away and fight their way free, but there was no use. These men were strong. The one who was trying to pull Waverly along, finally just threw her over his shoulder. She continued to kick, hit his back with her hands, and flail, but it was as if she was nothing on his shoulder. Nicole had two tugging her along. She would plant her feet squarely only to be yanked and thrown off balance.

When the group finally reached the village, the wall surrounding it was large polls whittled down at the top to form large points. The villagers surrounded the group when the gates opened. In the chaos, the warrior carrying Waverly left the group and headed toward a pond area in the center of the village. Nicole was towed to the opposite side of the pond.

When Waverly’s feet finally hit the ground, she examined her surrounding looking for Nicole. Instead she found a tall, tanned, brown haired woman in a tribal robe making her way toward her. She walked slowly, sultry, portraying her authority and beauty like a Hollywood diva. She sauntered past Waverly casting her a long hard glance before climbing onto a stone throne. Turning to face her people, she cried, “TAGEE!”

The tribe began chanting and opened a pathway to the pond. Waverly watched as the crowd parted. Seeing what was on the other end caused Waverly’s knees to buckle. If she hadn’t still been held by the warrior, she would be hit the ground. A scream filled her and made its way out. “NO!!!!!! NICOLE!!!! LET ME GO!” Waverly began to struggle harder than she ever had because her vision was filled with Nicole hanging upside above the pond that was filled with crocodiles. When Waverly is unable to get loose, she decided to try pleading with the queen. “Please! Please! Don’t kill her!!”

Willa stepped down and stood in front of Waverly. She her hand gently feathered along Waverly’s jawline. Waverly jeredk her head back angrily. Willa laughed in Waverly’s face. “Now why would I let her go? Especially when I see it will hurt you so much to lose her?”

“What?” Waverly asked confused. How does this woman know her?

Willa took the crown that the warrior ripped from Waverly’s head. Seeing the crown, anger raced across her face. Sneering at Waverly again, she turned back to pond area. “DO IT!” she yelled.

Waverly watched as the rope holding Nicole above the crocodiles began to burn. Waverly began struggling again. She pulled toward Nicole as hard as she could but was unable to break the grip around her arms. She once again pleaded with Willa, “Please, don’t kill her.”

Willa smiled evilly at Waverly. “Please……I love her!” Waverly saw no conscious or remorse in the woman before her. She turned to look at Nicole who was trying to wrestle her hands free that were tied behind her back. She tried to bend at the waist, but her abs were not strong enough to hold her ample time to work her hands down the back of the legs to the knife she held in her boot. As she swung around in circles, she would occasionally see Waverly. Once while looking at Waverly, out of her peripheral vision she spotted a croc jumping out of the water with its mouth wide aiming at her head. Just before its jaws snapped, she was able to swing herself up and away.

The chaos was interrupted by the gates exploding and gun fire piercing the air. Villagers ran in all directions screaming. Mothers snatching up their children and running into the bush near the back of the village. Nicole could not tell who it was invading the village as she was still fighting to free herself. When shots sounded, Willa jumped from her throne and motioned for two warriors to follow her. “Bring her,” she said.

_______________________________________________________

Bobo had taken Julian to a nearby village. Once Julian’s wounds had been attended and he was certain of the man’s safety, Bobo gathered a handful of men and set out to find the two women. It had been easy to follow the destruction left behind by Dolls and Doc and their band of banditos. Bobo was very familiar with the area and managed to bypass the crew to get ahead of them near the Abugwa’s camp. Reaching the village gates, he knew he had to act fast. Willa was not a compromising queen. She was deadly and ruthless.

Bobo directed the men to cause a distraction while he looked for Waverly and Nicole. Upon entering, he found Nicole hanging precariously above the croc pit. He ordered one of the men to kill the crocodiles and one to find the end of the rope and let her down. Bobo raced into the water to catch Nicole as she was lowered. “There’s a knife in my boot,” she breathlessly told him as she sat in the water giving the blood time to return to her limbs. Bobo cut through the ropes and led her out of the pond.

Reaching the water’s edge, Bobo released Nicole and climbed to stand in the stone throne. “HEAR ME!” he yelled. Men and women stopped and stared at him. “I AM BOBO DEL RAY, THE RIGHFUL RULER OF THE COOKQUANAS!” he bellowed as he ripped the front of the animal skin open revealing massive scaring on his chest. The crowd gasped. Nicole starred on in awe.

Grenades exploded near the shattered gates. Everyone dunked down instinctly. It was Doc and Dolls. Bobo jumped down and grabbed Nicole’s hand leading her away from the fighting. “Waverly,” she said pulling on his hand.

“I know where Willa is taking her. Follow me,” he instructed.

As they made their way through the masses, Nicole caught sight of Waverly being hauled along by one of Willa’s henchmen. Before Bobo and Nicole could catch up to them, however, they disappeared behind a wall of vines and a stone door. Nicole pushed but the stone would not move.

“This is Willa’s back entrance to the mines. Come. Follow me. I know I another way.” Bobo once again took Nicole’s hand and led her to find Waverly.

Doc and Dolls captured a glimpse of Nicole and Bobo and set off after them. Since Bobo knew the way, he wass quicker and was able to avoid the booby traps on the way to the mine. Doc and Dolls, though, lost several men to blazes of fire, trapdoors, shooting spears and arrows, and even quick sand. Although Doc was an excellent tracker, he couldn't read the markings of warnings on the path. When Doc noticed that his men are sinking in the muck of the quicksand, he ordered Dolls to shoot them. Before their bodies could sink, Doc and Dolls used them as stepping stones to cross the muck. By the end, they are the only ones left to follow the path to the mine, Nicole, and Bobo.

______________________________________________________________

Bobo and Nicole raced through the catacombs of the mountain trying to find Waverly before Willa could sacrifice her to the mountain. When at last they found them, Waverly was smashed in the jaws of two forked polls holding onto each for her life. Her feet dangled above the hot smoldering lava that bubbled releasing the sulfuric gases. Nicole could see the strain on Waverly’s face and arms as she tried to hold on. Waverly’s hair was plastered to her head from the heat and sweat. Nicole moved toward Waverly without thought of her own safety, but she was quickly pulled back against Bobo. “No. Willa will kill her.” Bobo moved back into the shadows and whispered for Nicole to go to the left and he to the right. Catching the guards unaware, Nicole and Bobo attacked by slamming a rock into the warriors heads and shoving them into the pit. As the polls slipped from their hands, Bobo and Nicole quickly grabbed them and pulled Waverly back up to ledge. The women raced to each other. Nicole swiped the damp hair from Waverly’s face, “Baby, are you okay?”

Waverly pulled Nicole against her burying her face in her lover’s neck. “I am now,” she whispered. Nicole pulled back slightly to look into Waverly’s eyes making sure she is okay before leaning her forehead with her own. “Come. I want to show you something.” Bobo moved past the women and led them through the tunnel. They came to a narrow but deep stream with stepping stones. As Bobo crossed, he indicated a stone marked with a red X. “Do not step on this stone.”

When they reached the opening to the tunnel, Bobo said nothing but allowed them the chance to take in the beauty before them. “What is this place?” asked Waverly her eyes shining.

“It is the burial chamber of the queens,” Bobo explained. “When Willa saw you, Waverly, she knew she could not let you live. That you must be sacrificed to the mountain in order to keep her power.”

“But why Waverly?” Nicole asked as she stepped closer to Waverly and wrapped her arms around her waist. Waverly slid her hands down Nicole's and laced their fingers together. Bobo motioned them to follow him once again. He stopped in front of one of the glacier looking cavities. Staring back at them was a woman who looked exactly like Waverly. They could have passed as identical twins. “This is Sheeba. The first of the Queens.” Bobo informed them. “When I saw you, Waverly, I knew that I had to come back and claim my rightful place as king. Although you may not have known it, you have been very influential in all of this.”

“Wow!” said Waverly mesmerized by the information and how much she looked like Queen Sheeba.

Somewhere behind them, Willa laughed wickedly and it echoed through the chamber. Bobo chased after her. Nicole saw another opening to what looked like another chamber. When they heard Bobo and Willa arguing and wrestling, Nicole pulled Waverly along into the chamber to protect her. When they entered, they found it filled with multiple chests filled treasure and jewels. They shuffled through the chests occasionally filling their pockets with rubies, diamonds, and gold. From above, Willa saw them and knew this was her only chance at destroying Waverly and reclaiming her throne. Laughing maliciously, Willa she pushed against a stone releasing a stone door shutting the entrance to the chamber. The heavy stone closed with a loud crash. Nicole pushed against it but it refused to move. Waverly examined the walls for a lever, but found nothing. Another sound captured their attention. Looking up, they saw the ceiling slowly begin to lower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH! What a cliffhanger!!!! Hang in there! We are almost to the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa tries to sacrifice both Waverly and Nicole and final showdown has arrived. Finally, you get to see if they actual find the mine's treasure and who lives or dies.

“Nicole….” Waverly said nervously.

“I know, baby,” Nicole said looking around the chamber for any way out, a lever, anything that could stop the ceiling. “Give me a minute.”  
“Do we have a minute?” Waverly snided as her panic began to rise. 

“Hopefully,” Nicole saw a lid to one of the chests. “Help me lift this, Waves,” she instructed as she began trying to lift the stone lid. They worked to brace the lid on the side of a chest. The ceiling stopped. They took a deep breath and sighed with relief. It was short lived, however, when the lid cracked and burst into pieces dusting them with fragments.

“Damnit!” exclaimed Nicole.

By this time they were hunched over with cones of rock separating them. Almost at a crawl, Nicole beckoned Waverly to come to her. Waverly’s small size and limberness made it easier for her to maneuver through the maze of cones. “Nicole,” Waverly whimpered when she reached her and fell against her chest. Nicole encircled Waverly and held her close fearing their beginning was already at an end.

The ceiling grounded to a halt. Nicole glanced around. The ceiling was stopped by the large chests sitting around the room buying them some time to hopefully find a way out. “Hey, Waves, look. It’s stopped.” Waverly turned her face from Nicole’s chest.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Waverly breathed a sigh of relief once again.

No sooner had these words escaped Waverly’s mouth than they heard a whoosh from somewhere behind them. Suddenly water began spilling around their legs. “REALLY!” Nicole was exasperated.

“NICOLE!” Waverly yelled.

Nicole knew she had to stay calm no matter how scared she was on the inside. If Waverly saw her panic…..she didn’t want to think about it. She had to be strong. She had to be smart.

“Waverly, listen to me,” Nicole said taking Waverly’s hands in her own. Waverly was sloshing in the water seemingly trying to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes were wide with panic and fear. Her breathing was heavy and harsh. “Waverly, look at me, baby, please.” Nicole tugged on Waverly’s hands getting her attention. “Look at me.” Waverly finally looked at the woman calling her name. Looking into those deep chocolate pools and feeling Nicole’s warmth on her hands, she calmed somewhat.

“We have to find the highest spot in the ceiling and use it for air. Do you understand?”

Waverly nodded. “Nicole, are we…..”

“No, Waves, don’t say it. We are not. We are gonna get out of here….somehow.”

The water was now under their arms. It was higher on Waverly than Nicole because of the height. difference. “Waves, sit up on your knees, babe. Get as high as you can.”

Wiggling around, Waverly managed to get on her knees. Looking at Nicole, she gently ran her palm along Nicole’s jaw. Nicole turned her head and kissed it. Trailing her fingers into Nicole’s damp red hair, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. They stared into each other's eyes as water splashed near their chins. “I love you, Nicole Quartermaine.”

Nicole’s heart swelled and tears filled her eyes. She brushed damp hair behind Waverly’s ear and pulled her back for another kiss. When it broke, the water was now higher causing them to tilt their heads back to find air. As the water continued to fill the remaining few inches of the chamber, Nicole said through choked sobs, “I love you too, Waverly Hollstein.”

They were now fully submerged still trying to hold on to one another. Just as their lungs felt like exploding, a loud and sudden eruption sucked them out of the chamber. They women were hurled in a rough torrent of water like that of raging river after heavy summer rains.

_________________________________________________________________

Doc and Dolls had been wandering through the catacombs of the mountain. Finally they came upon the burial chamber. Amazed at the crystal cavities holding the previous queens, they stopped and looked at one in particular, Queen Sheba. “Well, I’ll be damned.” Doc said noticing how much this particular queen looked like Hollstein’s daughter.

“What do you think it means?” Dolls asked.

“To be honest, I don’t rightly know.” Thinking, he continued, “But it really doesn’t matter. We can’t take a corpse back with us.”

Hearing sounds off to the sides of the chamber, Doc and Dolls silently made their way to the opening. They could hear voices. Doc presumed it was the two women. Quietly, they stood on the outside and listened. There were only the two. Doc could hear rattling. Just as he and Dolls were about to ambush them, a stone slid into place sealing them out. Doc motioned Dolls to try to open it. Although Dolls was strong, he couldn’t budge the oversized stone. Doc looked around the outside of the opening for a button, a level, something that could open doorway. He found nothing. Dolls pulled out his gun and was going to shoot at the door hoping to trigger it open. Doc seized his arm before he could pull the trigger. “STOP, YOU DAMN FOOL!”

Dolls turned on Doc furious. “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” he gritted angrily.

“Do you want to bring this whole damn place down on our heads?” Doc motioned the rocks handing above them. “The bullet will ricochet and cause a cave in, you imbecile.”

Dolls was seething with fury. He knew Doc was right, but he wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of knowing it.

“I have something a little more….delicate and ….appropriate,” Doc said smiling reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a stick of dynamite.

“That’s delicate?” Dolls asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Dynamite, is the mother of all pearls,” Doc cooed. He took out his lighter and lit the stick of dynamite. He placed it at the bottom of the door and ushered Dolls to hide in a nearby tunnel. They hunkered down and waited for the blast. They were surprised to see a flood of water gushing from the opening and hearing whaling from the women as they floated by in a fast moving current. “Well, that was certainly…….unplanned,” said as he made his way through the tiny stream of water and into the chamber.

_____________________________________________________________________

Bobo tracked Willa through the maze of tunnels back to the lava pit where she tried to sacrifice young Waverly. They circled one another anticipating the other’s move. Willa decided to taunt Bobo. “You think you can just come back and reclaim your throne after all these years, Bobo?”

Bobo remained silent trying not to let Willa get under his skin. “Croc got your tongue, Bobo?” she sneered again knowing the mention of crocodiles would throw him off balance. Bobo tried not to falter, tried not the think back when he was the one hanging over the croc pit.

“That is in the past. It is time…..for me to return. It is time to rid these people of your cruel rule. It is time they understand the true meaning of peace.”

“I did what I had to do to maintain order. I showed these people how to LIVE!”

“No, Willa, you showed them how to die.” Bobo stood up straight and lowered his arms. “It’s over.”

“No,” Willa growled and ran at Bobo. They wrestled on the edge of lave pit. Bobo deflected her swings and kicks easily. He caught her in a choke hold. “Willa, yield. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will I have to.”

“NEVER,” she growled hoarsely. She began go limp in his grasp. Her legs buckled and he knelt keeping her in the choke hold. When he believed her to be unconscious, he released her and lay her down. He sighed deeply as he stood over her. In the next instant, she grabbed his leg and jerked catching him off balance. He landed on his back with a hard thud. She stood and clutched his leg trying to pull him to the edge of the pit. Defending himself, he kicked at her hitting her square in the chest. She lurched backwards. Arms flailed grasping at the air. Bobo wasn’t quick enough to catch her. Willa tumbled backwards off the ledge into the burning hot lava. Her scream echoing off the walls as she fell.

Bobo stood and looked into the bubbling lava saddened for taking a life. His trance was broken by the sounds of an explosion. He raced off down the tunnel to burial chamber.

________________________________________________________________

Nicole and Waverly lay on the cold wet stone trying to find some semblance of breath. Laying on their backs, they coughed up water and gasped for air. Nicole was the first to sit up. Looking around, she spotted Waverly and crawled slowly on the slippery rock to her side. Pulling on her arm to help her rise, Nicole tried to asses if either one were hurt. “Baby, you okay?” she heaved.

“Yeah, I think so. I might have swallowed a few gallons of water, though.” Waverly tried to smile but was stopped with a fit of coughing up more water.

“Me too,” agreed Nicole. “Come on, we gotta get out of here,” she said trying to stand and help Waverly up too.

Bobo came rushing through the tunnel opening fearing the worst for the two girls. He stopped when he saw them sitting up and actually breathing. He made his way through the streaming water to their sides. “Are you too alright?”

“Yeah, I think so,” said Nicole holding onto Waverly who was still coughing.

“Good. We need to get out of here.” The mountain began to rumble and shake. “NOW!”

Nicole and Waverly staggered and stumbled across the wet rock trying to follow Bobo. The ground beneath was shaking making it even more difficult for the two. They held onto one another trying to keep their balance.

______________________________________________________________

Inside the chamber, Doc and Dolls stood in awe at the jewels and treasure surrounding them. Doc ran his fingers lightly over the wet gold. Dolls was digging through the water-filled chest like a dog burying a bone. “What in tarnation are you doing, Dolls? It isn’t a pile of dirt.”

“I like to feel it in my hands,” Dolls replied holding up handfuls of treasure and letting it cascade through his fingers. Dolls was so entranced with the treasure and the feel of it coursing through his hands, he almost didn’t hear the click of Doc’s pistol. He dropped his remaining jewels and slowly turned to face the man holding a pistol in his face.

“What are you doing, Doc?” he snarled.

“What I have to,” Doc answered. “I have considered all the options to this conundrum and believe this to be the perfect solution.” Doc pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “You see, Dolls, your job on this little adventure was to make sure I didn’t double cross Lucado.”

“She will hunt you down, Doc!”

“I do not believe so, Dolls. Because if you are not there to tell her and she believes me to be dead, then…….I do not foresee a problem.”

“She will know, Doc. She always knows…..everything.”

“We shall see, Dolls.” BANG! Dolls fell to the floor a bullet between the eyes. “We shall see.” 

The floor began to shake. The walls began to tremble. Doc hurriedly filled his pockets with anything that would fit. When he could find no more holes to fill in his clothing, he rushed out of the chamber and down the tunnel dodging falling debris and boulders as he went.

He could hear voices in front of him. He smiled. He would finally get to formally meet the women who had managed to avoid death at every turn. Turning the corner, he saw the group crossing the stepping stone bridge of the deep stream. Bobo had made it to the other side safely while Nicole helped Waverly bypass the stone with the red X.

BANG! Doc fired a shot at the ceiling causing the two women to almost lose their balance and fall into the flowing water. Bobo could do nothing but stare since Doc held them at gunpoint.

“Well, hello, ladies….and gentleman.” Doc dipped his head slightly and tipped his hat. “Might I finally offer a formal introduction? My name is Henry. Henry Holliday. But most people, just call me Doc.”

“What do you want…..Doc?” asked Nicole holding onto Waverly’s arm as the stones on which they were standing trembled with the walls of the mountain.

“Well, I do seem to notice that your pockets are somewhat heavy. I would hate for you to be burdened down with such a heavy load.” He waived his gun at them motioning them to empty their pockets. “Please place them on the stone there and proceed to move on across, if you don’t mind.”

Gritting their teeth but knowing the consequences if they didn’t do as Doc said, they slowly emptied their pockets. Nicole looked at Waverly hoping she would understand what she was saying with her eyes about where to lay the jewels. Nicole inwardly smiled when Waverly placed them on a stone that would demand Doc to stand on the marked stone.

Once Waverly placed all the treasure where Doc instructed, she and Nicole helped each other to safety beside Bobo. Doc motioned them to step away from the edge so he could procure the items. Before Doc made a move toward the gems, he cocked his head and asked, "I would also like to know to what deity or demon have you bargained with so that you have managed to escape harm so many times?"

Nicole spoke up once again. "We've made no deals with devils. We're just badass women who have kicked your ass."

"Touche," Doc admitted and tipped his hat again. 

Nicole licked her lips in anticipation of what would happen when he stepped on the marked stone. Waverly had her arm wrapped around Nicole’s waist also watching curiously. The only sounds were the rumblings, shaking, and debris falling in the mountain as Doc made his way across the stones. They all held their breath as Doc placed his left foot on the stone and it slowly descended into the water.

His face was one of first curiosity and then shock as the water began to churn. Out of the water loomed a giant stone monster with large piercing eyes and jagged teeth. Leaping like a dolphin, the creature captured Doc in its mouth before disappearing under the water once again. Waverly and Nicole looked on in horror as Doc’s hat floated away in the swirling stream. Bobo stood silently. Waverly choked, “What…..was…that?”

“There are things in this mountain that protect it. That was just one of the many,” Bobo answered. “Come, we need to leave.”

The mountain rumbled even stronger with more rocks and boulders falling around the trio as they made their way hastily through the tunnels. Pebbles and stone tumbled down around them. Waverly was knocked backward into Nicole as sliced the side of her head. Nicole knew they couldn’t stop so she pushed Waverly forward. The ceiling behind began to collapse like dominoes behind them. They could see the sunlight from the mountain's opening. Nicole stumbled on a fallen rock almost dragging Waverly down with her. Regaining her footing, Nicole winced and fell against the wall. “Go,” she gasped at Waverly.

“NO! I’m not leaving you! Now get your ass up Quartermaine and MOVE!” Waverly yelled back and pulled a stumbling and clumsy Nicole up and along behind her.

Just as they reached the mouth of the tunnel, the force of the cave-in threw them forward fiercely. They lay at the foot of the mountain heaving for fresh air. Waverly and Nicole crept along in the rubble until they were able to touch one another. After a brief caress, they fell on their backs with their fingers entwined. Suddenly, Nicole burst out in a fit of giggles. Waverly soon followed. Bobo sat and stared at the two completely confused as to what was so funny about almost dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the movie, this is basically the end. But I feel there needs to be more closer. Look for the final chapter for WayHaught and King Solomon's mines very soon!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the adventure is over, what happens to WayHaught?

The private jet skidded to a halt on the runway. Nicole grabbed her backpack and stood. Her heart was heavy as she made her way to exit. Waverly stood to follow her. “I’ll be right back, Dad. Okay?” she told him gently touching his shoulder.

“No worries. Take your time,” he said patting her hand.

She followed Nicole down the steps and noticed a jeep waiting just off to the side. It was Jeremy, Nicole’s other bartender. She gave him a slight wave. When Nicole reached the bottom of the steps, she turned and pulled Waverly against before her feet ever left the last stair. “I’m going to miss you so much, Waves,” she said laying her forehead against Waverly’s.

“I know. Me too,” Waverly whispered as she ran her fingers through Nicole’s short auburn locks. “I wish……” Waverly couldn’t finish as she choked back the tears.

“I know. But your dad needs you right now,” Nicole said reaching up to run a thumb along the brunette’s jawline before pulling in for a gentle kiss. “And….I’ve got a bar to run.”

“Nicole…..I don’t want to leave you,” Waverly said tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

“I know, baby. When you can, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here….for you,” Nicole choked as a tear escaped her eye.

“I, I meant what said….back in the chamber……I love you, Nicole Quartermaine.”

Staring deep into her eyes, Nicole said, “And I have fallen so damn hard for you, Waverly Hollstein.” Nicole kissed Waverly hard and deep with her tongue seeking out Waverly’s who met Nicole’s with an urgency. They held each other tightly not wanting the moment to end. When they finally came up for air, Nicole lost herself in her love’s hazel honey eyes, “I love you so much, Waves.” Nicole could not hold back the tears anymore. She allowed them to flow freely down her face as she kissed Waverly one more time. “You better go. Your dad needs to get home.”

“Yeah,” Waverly said as she sadly pulled herself from Nicole’s arms. She turned to go up the stairs back into the plane then quickly turned and jumped around Nicole’s waist locking her legs around the red head and kissing her fervently one last time. When they ran out of breathe, she let her legs slide down. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she ran up the steps before she changed her mind and stayed with Nicole.

Nicole stood frozen watching the plane take off. When it was out of sight, she fell to her knees and cried heaving sobs of sorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

From the plane, Julian watched the interactions between his daughter and Nicole. He witnessed the tears, the caresses, even the kisses. He had never seen his daughter react this way toward anyone. He had never seen Waverly look at someone the way she looked at Nicole.

The ones she had brought home to meet him were not same as this tall red head. He had never seen any of the callers look at his daughter with so much passion, like she was the center of the universe. These two were in love, real love, not some infatuation. He lowered his head feeling guilty. His daughter was giving it up because of him. He couldn’t let that happen.

Waverly returned to the jet and quickly walked past him wiping her eyes and sniffling loudly. She walked to back of the plane and buckled in staring out the window at the red head. Waverly was quiet throughout the entire flight. Julian said nothing to his daughter leaving her alone with her thoughts, her pain, her heartbreak at leaving Nicole.

The next few weeks found Julian recovering well. It was at dinner one night that he asked about Nicole. “She’s fine,” Waverly answered. “Working.”

“So, you never really told me about her. What’s she like?” Julian asked taking a bite.

He watched his daughter face brighten, more than he had seen the last few weeks. “She’s brave, loyal, and really good in………at, uh, ….being good.” Blushing, Waverly realized she had almost slipped up and told her father just how good Nicole was at sex. Her father saw the blush and realized even more that his daughter really did love that tall red head in Toronto.

“So, why did you let her go?” Julian asked bluntly.

“I…I didn’t…..I…..you needed me. I had to come home and take care of you,” Waverly said.

Julian placed his fork on his plate. Interlacing his fingers, he propped his arms on the table and looked at his daughter. “Waverly, look at me.”

She looked up at her father. “You are my daughter, and I love you more than anything in this world. But,” he took a deep breath, “I am not your responsibility.”

“Daddy, you went through hell, I wasn’t going to leave you here, alone,” Waverly argued back.

“And, I’m fine now.” Julian stood up, walked to Waverly, and swatted down in front of her. “Waverly, I watched the two of you from the plane. It killed me to see the pain you were both were in, and I felt so guilty because I knew I was the reason for it. You left her for me.”

Waverly sat silently before her father tears stinging her eyes. “You need to go to her. You need to be with her and love her.” He cupped her jaw and continued, “I have never in all my years of travel and experiences, seen someone look at someone else the way the two of you look at each other. I have eyes, Waverly, she loves you, and you love her. Don’t let that get away.”

Julian stood and pulled his daughter into a hug. “Now, get packed and go get your gir!”

Waverly kissed her father’s cheek befor running off to throw a bag together. “I’ll let Brunswick know to get the jet ready!” He called after his daughter smiling.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nicole tried her best to get back into a routine, but her heart was broken. Waverly was gone. She went through the motions of running the bar. Thank goodness Rosita and Jeremy were there because she just didn’t have the capacity or energy to deal with people right now.

It had been a month. They had talked and texted daily and Skyped several times, but it wasn’t’ the same as holding her, kissing her, hearing her laugh, and falling into those hazel eyes.

It was late, like early morning late but Nicole couldn’t sleep, again. She found herself at the bar wiping it down and restocking the liquor. She didn’t look up when she heard the door, which she thought she had locked, creak open. “We’re closed!” she yelled.

“Even for me?” Waverly asked letting the door close behind her.

Hearing the angelic voice, Nicole thought she was hallucinating until she raised her head and saw Waverly walking toward her. Nicole dropped her rag on the bartop and came around the end of the bar. Opening her arms, Waverly raced toward her and jumped. Nicole caught her midair. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and arms around her neck. Her hair had grown and it was pulled in the ponytail. She smiled as she captured Nicole’s mouth with her own. Their kiss was long, deep, and sloppy.

Nicole turned and lifted Waverly to sit on the bar. They pulled away from one another and just starred. “You’re really here,” Nicole said feeling like she was in a dream. She ran her hands up the brunette’s sides, her arms, collar bones, and finally to her face. She cupped her face in her hands and just held her there running her thumbs across her cheek bones.

Waverly let her fingers play with the escaped curls from Nicole’s ponytail. “Yeah, baby, I’m here.”

“But…what about your dad?” Nicole asked running her hands back down Waverly’s body and thighs.

“He’s fine.” Waverly kissed Nicole gently. “He, he was tired of seeing me miserable….without you. He told me….that he didn’t want to be the reason that I missed out on true love.” Waverly smiled as she starred into Nicole’s tear filled chocolate pools. “Because I really do love you, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled back and said, “And I really, really do love you, Waverly!” Nicole captured Waverly’s lips letting her own glide over them as her tongue grazed Waverly’s bottom lip. Waverly opened her lips gently sucking on Nicole’s tongue as it entered causing Nicole to moan. She pulled Waverly tighter running her hands underneath the girl’s shirt. Waverly’s skin burned and tingled at Nicole’s touch. Nicole let her mouth glide from Waverly’s lips across her jawbone to the spot just below her ear where she gave a little nibble before letting her tongue glide further down Waverly’s neck. The brunette leaned her head back offering better access to Nicole. As Nicole tried to move down Waverly’ chest, the girl’s shirt interrupted her progress. “Off,” Nicole demanded. Waverly obliged pulling the shirt over the head and tossing it on the bar.

Waverly watched as Nicole’s pupils darkened with lust. Nicole pulled Waverly back against her and continued her exploration with her mouth on her lover’s chest. She left marks as she nibbled and sucked her way to Waverly’s breasts which she released easily and cast the bra aside with the girl’s shirt. Waverly hummed and arched her back when Nicole captured one her hardened peaks in her mouth and tugged while one hand massaged the other.

Waverly needed to pull her closer and tangle her fingers in the red head’s hair. She somehow managed through moans and quick breaths to pull the hairband from Nicole’s hair letting it fall about her shoulders. This was so much better. Waverly loved running her fingers through Nicole’s locks and being able to put her where she wanted her. To prove this she pulled on Nicole’s mane bringing her lips back to her own.

Nicole lifted Waverly down from the bar and made her way to the stairs leading to her apartment on the second floor. Nicole stumbled a few times up the stairs carrying her lover. At the top of the stairs, Nicole backed Waverly against the wall. Their kisses were hungry, passionate, and heated. Nicole ground her hips into Waverly’s feeling the friction of her pants. Waverly let her legs fall to the floor as her hands found their way to Nicole’s pants. She clumsily undid them and slid them down Nicole’s long lean legs. She then made her way Nicole’s shirt hastily pulling the front apart open oblivious to the buttons flying across the hallway. Waverly stood back taking in the gorgeous sight of Nicole standing in her blue lace underwear and matching bra with her shirt hanging open. Waverly licked her lips in anticipation of touching and tasting the red headed beauty as she tugged the shirt off letting it fall to the floor.

Nicole took advantage of the moment and tugged at Waverly’s jeans. Waverly bit her bottom lip watching Nicole watch her as she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She didn’t push them down though. She took Waverly’s hand and led her down the hallway to the door of Nicole’s apartment. Inside, she silently led them to the bedroom where she pushed Waverly into the bed. Waverly started to pull off her jeans but was stopped by Nicole. “Nope,” she smirked winking.

Nicole stood between Waverly’s legs. She bent over taking notice of her perky breasts which took care of by sucking on one while she pinched the other causing Waverly to once again arch toward her. Waverly used both hands to hold Nicole to her as she began to make her way down Waverly’s body with her tongue and lips. Waverly’s muscles quivered as Nicole’s tongue skimmed from her breasts to her belly button. Waverly arched her hips when Nicole’s mouth found its way to the waist of her jeans. “Oh God, Nicole, please,” she whimpered.

“Sssshhhh, baby. I’ve got you,” Nicole said raising her eyes to look at Waverly. Nicole smiled seeing the frustration on her lover’s face. When she winked, Waverly threw her head back on the bed in frustration. “UUUHHHH!”

Nicole wanted to continue to tease and torture, but her own need was just as great as the woman’s beneath her. She turned to Wavelry’s lips and climbed on the bed placing her knee between Waverly’s legs. Waverly moaned and ground herself against Nicole’s leg. Nicole could feel the heat and wetness through the jeans. “Jesus, Waves, you’re so hot,” Nicole groaned as she slid her hand down between her knee and the brunette’s jeans. She raised herself, “OFF!” she growled. Waverly tugged at her jeans until they lay discarded on the floor. As Nicole started back to her previous position, Waverly held up a hand, “You too.” Nicole quickly shed her bra and panties and climbed on top of the beauty in her bed.

Their mouths and hands explored one another’s body getting reacquainted. Their hips ground into each other as moans of ecstasy escaped. Nicole needed Waverly, now. She slid her hand down and over Waverly’s hot wet mound. Waverly nearly exploded when Nicole slipped a finger over her clit and into her. “Nicole…” she breathed heavily arching her hips to meet Nicole’s finger. Nicole’s mouth suckled Waverly’s breast as she pumped her finger in and out of Waverly’s core.

Nicole needed release herself. She moved to straddle Waverly’s leg. Sliding two fingers into Waverly as her thumb kneaded her clit, Nicole began to grind her own core against Waverly’s leg. Waverly held onto Nicole’s hips guiding her thrusts as she felt herself quickly losing her mind to the red head’s magic between her legs.

“Nic……” Waverly could barely breathe as she felt herself climbing faster.

“I know….me too,” Nicole said huskily. “Together, baby!”

They both climaxed at the same time. Calling out the other’s name, they rode out their orgasms. Nicole loved the feeling of Waverly’s core flexing around her fingers as her juices exploded around her fingers and ran down Waverly’s folds. Waverly had never felt anything like Nicole riding her leg. She could feel her core pulsing as her cum flowed over Waverly’s thigh. When they came down from their sexual high, Nicole fell beside Waverly who curled into her lover’s side.

“Damn, Waves,” Nicole sighed.

“Dido,” Waverly said huskily as she let her fingers ghost over Nicole’s stomach.

____________________________________________________________________-

It was around lunch when Jeremy and Rosita opened the doors to _Quartermaine’s_. Rosita raised an eyebrow when she saw the shirt and bra draped across the bar. “Well, this is new,” she said picking it up. It was at that moment that Nicole and Waverly came down the stairs. They stopped when they saw Rosita holding Waverly’s bra. “Uhhhh,” Nicole stammered.

“Well, that explains this,” Rosita said smiling. Both women blushed deeply.

“I wondered where that went,” Waverly said.

“Rosita, this is Waverly,” Nicole introduced.

“Nice to finally meet the one who broke this one,” Rosita said smiling and extending her hand to shake Waverly’s.

Nicole blushed so deeply her face was almost the color of her hair. “Rosita….”

“What?” Rosita said shrugging her shoulders. “Now maybe we can see you smile again.” Rosita turned and walked away before Nicole had a chance to say anything.

Waverly pulled on Nicole’s hand to get her attention. “I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

Nicole turned and pulled Waverly into her arms. “It’s okay, Waves. We’re here…together….now.”

“And I’m not going anywhere ever again……..” Waverly pulled Nicole’s lips to her own.

“And, I’m here for as long as you want me,” Nicole whispered laying her forehead against Waverly’s.

“I’ll want you forever, Nicole Quartermaine,” Waverly said kissing the tip of Nicole’s nose.

“Dido,” Nicole answered bending down, she scooped Waverly up into her arms and carried back upstairs to the bedroom where they spent the rest of day in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments. This story has been so fun! Thanks for everyone who had stuck with me. There is a second movie to this one which I'm hoping to get started. That one will have Wynonna.


End file.
